memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/In the Line of Duty/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) Procyon is at high warp. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Taylor, Martin, Smith, Mason, T'Lar, Williams, Carlson, and Carlson are around the table. CAPT. TAYLOR (To senior staff, re: monitor): The USS Hood is a Constitution-class heavy cruiser, Commodore James Branson is in command of her currently and she leads the fifth battlegroup against the Klingons in several engagements and have been successful in their fights Starfleet lost contact with the Hood and her crew here near the Klingon border so we're going to check it out and see if we can render any aid Commander. Commander Branson gets up from his chair and continues the briefing. CMDR. BRANSON: Their last known position is somewhere near the Klingon border in grid 289. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: (to Senior Staff) Now we may find a heavily damaged Starfleet ship or we may find a lifeless hulk, (beat) but we've got a duty to save our comrades and that's what we'll do. The rest of the senior staff looks at each other then at Captain Taylor as Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: We're ready Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Let's bring it dismissed. They leaves the briefing room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Procyon is at full impulse speed approaching a nebula cloud. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is at their battle stations, as the klaxons are blaring. ENS. CARLSON: Dropping out of warp now Captain slowing to impulse speed. Taylor turns to T'Lar. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar full sensor scans. T'Lar scans the nebula cloud. LTCMDR. T'LAR: A class-J nebula it outlines the border of Klingon space. Taylor still facing her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Any sign of the Hood? The Vulcan science officer checks her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Detecting a Federation signature, its a Constitution-class hull configuration it matches the Hood transferring position to the helm. Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Got it. Taylor goes to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Proceed Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Procyon enters the nebula. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the readings of the nebula cloud. ENS. CARLSON: Field is getting dense Captain. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Use your best judgement Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. T'Lar reports. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Picking up the Hood on sensors. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Let's see it. Transparent viewer shows the battle damaged USS Hood. EXT-SPACE The Procyon approaches the Hood. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the battle damaged Hood, as the crew is shocked to see the sight of one of their comrade vessels damaged in a heated battle. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) All decks stand down from red alert but maintain ready status. Lights brighten up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report what's her condition? T'Lar looks at her sensor readings. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Hull breaches on twelve of her decks, light support is minimal. Taylor thinks then walks over to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign bring us into transporter range (to com) Commander Williams and Doctor Carlson along with a damage control party assemble in transporter room. LTJG. SMITH: Aye, Captain. Commander Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Captain request permission to lead the Away Team? Taylor looks at him. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sorry John not this time if we find the Commodore dead I don't want you to fold the ship is yours. She enters the lift as Commander Branson sits in the Captain's chair. CMDR. BRANSON: Understood. EXT-SPACE Procyon faces a battle damaged Hood. INT-HOOD COORIDOR DECK TWENTY Taylor, Williams, Doctor Carlson, and a damage control team materialized in a corridor-like chamber that has a couple of science consoles and small monitors against the wall. Commander Williams is carrying a small suitcase-sized, boxlike device. The corridor has been heavily damaged. ENS. WASHBURN: Radiation level normal. Atmospheric pressure eleven pounds per square inch. Then Crewmen Nelson chimes in. CREWMEN NELSON: Filtration systems are out as well. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: This ship is a mess. She opens one of the panels and it sparks and smokes. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: The whole communication system looks to be shorted out too. CAPT. TAYLOR: Spread out and search for survivors, check the phaser banks see if they've been fired com us if you find anything. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: (Nods) Come on guys let's go. Commander Williams and the damage control team moves out while Doctor Carlson and a medical team searches for survivors, they found forty crewmen alive in the crew quarters area. Captain Taylor forces the turbolift doors to the bridge open as sparks rain down from the ceiling and they walk onto the bridge as smoke is everywhere along with support beams and wires hanging down Lieutenant Mason checks the dead officers but can't do anything for them even the first officer didn't survivor, Captain Taylor finds Commodore Branson slumped in the center chair and scans him and checks his pulse and he stirs. COMMODORE BRANSON (Surprised): Captain Taylor? CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Commodore we're here we've responded to your distress call. Commodore Branson smiles. COMMODORE BRANSON: M-My crew how are they? CAPT. TAYLOR: We found about forty of them and are in the process of getting them to our sickbay for further treatment, we've got to get you to our sickbay for treatment. We'll take the Hood under tow to the nearest starbase. She helps him up. (END OF ACT ONE, FADE OUT)